Demand
by Kiyoharu Gouriki
Summary: berdua,di basement belakang pusat perbelanjaan, dan juga pembicaraan ringan mengenai janji mereka lima tahun silam. SouRin! Uke!Rin. Sho-ai, fluff (maybe), Typo tak kasat mata. ne, ne.. RnR, minna?


Demand

.

.

 **Title : Demand**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Main Cast :**

 **Sousuke Y**

 **Rin M**

 **Disclaimer : Fanfic ini murni hasil dari pemikiran Kiyo, dilarang keras meniru dengan cara apapun. Arigatou! #deepbow**

 **Warn! Tema klise,typo berterbangan,Sho-ai! SouRin**

 **.**

 **.**

Semilir angin bertiup dengan tenang, menerbangkan dedaunan yang terjatuh dari ranting-ranting pohon.

Di tempat peristirahatan belakang pusat perbelanjaan Iwatobi, terlihat sepasang individu tengah duduk berdampingan di atas anatak tangga tertinggi basement.

"Emm.. permintaan ya?" Ujar pria berambut raven seraya menaikkan sebelah alisnya –Sousuke.

"Yah, jadi?"

Pria bermarga Yamazaki itu memandang sejenak lelaki disampingnya sebelum mengernyitkan kedua alis, "Memang harus?"

"Tentu saja! Lima tahun yang lalu kita sudah berjanji bahwa saat kita kembali bertemu, kau harus meminta satu permintaan padaku." Jawab pemuda disampingnya –Rin– sembari meminum minuman kaleng hasil perebutannya dengan Sousuke.

Erangan napas terdengar dari pemuda bongsor disebelahnya, "Ahh.. Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Toh itu semua sudah berlalu."

Rin menggemelatukkan giginya lalu menatap sangar Sousuke, "Mana bisa seperti itu?! Ini adalah janji sesama pria, Sousuke! Seorang pria tidak akan menarik kata-katanya! Lagipula, aku juga sudah kalah waktu itu."

Sousuke lalu melirik langit-langit basement peristirahatan sambil membuat gestur bak seorang detektif yang tengah berpikir.

Hening beberapa saat ketika pria pemilik gaya kupu-kupu itu berpikir.

"Ah! Aku tau!" Manik birunya menatap Rin dengan excited.

Yang ditatap hanya balas balik memandang tanpa mengatakan sesuatu, menunggu kelanjutan dari kalimat pria itu.

"Bagaimana kalau.. tukar tempat tidur?"

"O-oi! Kita kan sudah menyelesaikannya dengan gunting-batu-kertas!" Tolak Rin mendengar permintaan konyol sahabat masa kecilnya itu.

"Berikan sisa minuman kaleng itu padaku." Ralat Sousuke.

"He-Hei! Kau ini, setelah lima tahun hanya itu yang kau minta? Jangan bercanda!"

"Ahh.. Sudahlah. Aku belum memikirkannya," Jawab Sousuke seraya membaringkan diri di lantai basement. Ia menutup kedua manik biru ganggangnya, menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu permukaan kulit setengah tannya.

Rin memilih untuk diam menanggapi pernyataan Sousuke lalu menunduk melihat ujung sepatunya yang terlihat begitu menarik saat itu.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh jemari Rin yang terngah berefleksi diatas _cor-coran_ lantai. Keping ruby itu memicing ketika menyadari bahwa tangan yang menyentuhnya adalah milik lelaki yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya.

Detak jantung yang semakin lama semakin ceoat, membuat rona merah menjalari kedua pipinya ketika sentuhan berganti menjadi genggaman.

"A–Sou–"

"Ne,Rin."

Sontak, lelaki manis itu membungkam mulutnya ketia Sousuke memanggil namanya.

Seperti yang Sousuke bayangkan, tidak ada jawaban dari Rin. Lalu segera ia menarik pemuda itu hingga terjatuh di atasnya. Tangan yang semula memegang telapak tangan Rin, kini sudah beralih melingkar pada pinggang ramping lelaki itu.

Disisi lain, Rin tengah menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terlalu jatuh di atas tubuh Sousuke. Tubuhnya ia sanggah dengan kedua tangan yang menempel pada dada bidang pria itu. Matanya memandang lekat wajah Sousuke yang tengah memejamkan mata.

"Aku ingin memelukmu sampai nanti." Ujar Sousuke tiba-tiba tanpa membuka mata sama sekali.

 _Speechless_

Itulah yang sedang di alami oleh Rin. Pemuda itu menelan salivanya pasrah,"…apa ini permintaanmu?"

"Terserah kamu mau menganggapnya apa." Jawab Sousuke masih dengan menutup mata.

Hening sesaat,kemudian tanpa di duga Rin menjatuhkan diri ke samping. Melepaskan pelukan Sousuke, lalu menjadikan lengan pemuda itu sebagai bantalan. Ia menatap langit-langit basement sambil tersenyum kecil. Rona merah masih saja belum luntur dari wajahnya.

"maa.. apa boleh buat, ini adalah permintaan."

Mendengar adanya lampu hijau, Sousuke membuka sebelah matanya lalu menutupnya lagi. Ia menyeringai kecil kemudian memiringakn badannya, kembali memeluk lelaki itu dengan senyum yang mengembang.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **A/N: YOSH! Minna-sama! Saya Author baru di fandom ini, panggil saya Kiyo ^^**

 **Hohoho, ini cerita pertama saya di fandom ini lohhh /ya terus/ Fanfic ini dibuat karena saya kedapetan ide saat nge re-watch Free season dua :v ini adegan yang pas Rin sama Sousuke ngobrol di belakang toko baju renang itu lohhh.. nah, dari situ saya berasa cocok gitu kalo dibikin adengan tambahan kayak yang diatas :v jadi yasudahh, akhirnya terlahirlah fanfic iniii.. hohoho! Ne, ne, minnacchi *w* cukup sekian bacotan saya, jaa.. Sankyuu!**

 **REVIEW?FAV?**


End file.
